


Years and Years

by orphan_account



Series: Movie Night [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Movie Night, Gumball and Marshall never quite forget the night they became a thing. Even though they're both embarrassed to show their sentiment for the day, they celebrate it in their own little way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squibeetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibeetos/gifts).



“For Glob’s sake, Marshall!”

Gumball clenched his fists as Marshall perched out of his reach. In the vampire’s hand was a mini cupcake, topped with a swirl of pink buttercream and a fresh strawberry. Hours had been spent perfecting the recipe and bake, and an hour it had taken to decorate all twenty-four of them. He had just been about to set them on a platter when Marshall had swept in through the window, stealing one of his creations and laughing at Gumball’s horror.

“Seriously, Marshall. Give it back!”

Marshall chuckled at his prince, used to his dramatics when it concerned his baking. His eyes closed in anticipation of the flavour that was about to wash over him, as his fangs descended towards the cake. His mouth was a centimetre away, before a quite simper caught his attention.

Opening an eye, he found Bubba’s anger had dissolved into teary eyes. Guilt instantly replaced any mischief that had developed, and Marshall floated from his perch. He placed the cupcake back with its family, before cupping a hand beneath Gumball’s elbow. “Bubba?..” Gumball turned away, crossing his arms as he attempted to recompose himself. Marshall felt his own sadness brewing as a tear spilled over Bubba’s cheek. “Oh, Bubba.” He reached over, forcing Gumball into a hug. “I’m sorry. I was only messing around.”

For a moment, Gumball resisted, keeping his arms crossed until he relaxed enough to accept the hug, loosely wrapping his arms around Marshall. “It’s okay,” he murmured into Marshall’s shoulder, embarrassed at being provoked into such an emotional state.      

“No, it’s not.” Marshall withdrew himself, holding Gumball at an arm’s length. He observed the prince, ashamed that he had caused such upset. “What’s wrong? You’re never this upset over your cupcakes.”

Gumball shook his head, pouting in refusal. Marshall observed the stubborn character, seeing the blush spreading across his cheeks. “Bubba…” He spoke disapprovingly, knowing when Gumball was hiding something.

With a sigh, Gumball realised that hiding his plans was pointless and caved in. He found himself unable to meet Marshall’s eye, instead grasping his left elbow awkwardly as he spoke. “It’s – uh – it’s been a year since we got together, and I… I wanted to celebrate it. I was going to bring the cupcakes over to yours when I was done, so we could have a special night in…”

Bubba felt his face burn as he confessed, expecting Marshall to find him pathetic. Instead, the vampire drew him in, kissing his forehead before embracing him deeply. Marshall rested his chin atop Gumball’s hair, as he attempted to convey his gratitude towards the prince in one hug.

“You’re such a sap,” he chuckled. Gumball hit him, attempting to escape the hug. Marshall tightened his grip. “But, you’re _my_ sap.”

“You’re such a jerk, Marshall,” Gumball sighed.

“But, I’m _your_ jerk. Besides, this jerk has a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Gumball stepped back, tilting his head in curiosity. This time, it was Marshall’s turn to be awkward.

“Yeah. I noticed that you like it when I play music, so I – I wrote a song for you. Do you want to hear it?” Gumball looked up at the vampire. He was annoying, brooding, and intimidating at times, but damn was he a softie at heart.

“Marshall,” Gumball stepped forward. “Of course I want to hear it, you adorable jerk.” Commandeering the situation, Gumball captured Marshall’s lips into a brief kiss, before pulling away to look at the vampire. Marshall looked to his feet, faced flushed from the kiss.

“I’m not adorable,” he muttered.

“Yes. Yes you are.”


	2. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of Five Short Tables, because hey, gotta love any canon Gumlee prompts.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The inner corners of his eyes burned red, as he forced the tears back. “Why am I even bothering, why are we even here?”

“No, Marshall,” Gumball grasped at Marshall’s hand, but it fell from his grip. “That was years ago, you need to understa-”

“Understand what?” The vampire fell back, the fall leaving him a foot away from the Prince. He didn’t dare let his feet touch the floor, he didn’t want the temptation to walk back into his reach. Marshall’s eyes fell to the floor, a tear finally escaping from his weary eyes. “I’m your biggest regret. We both heard it. But what I didn’t hear was denial.”        

It was true. Gumball couldn’t deny that he hadn’t denied the statement. Butterscotch Butler, the Butterscotch Scottish Butler, had manipulated Gumball’s deepest fears to win their stupid game. She had revealed what Gumball didn’t dare admit, yet couldn’t bring himself to deny.

The pink of his skin was tinted with grey undertones, as the sick feeling in his stomach spread throughout his body. His eyebrows fell, his face distorted as a multitude of emotions battled for dominance. “Marshall…” He reached out a hand, but it fell to his side. Gumball exhaled heavily, barely avoiding the heaving sob that threatened to break free. “You were my biggest regret.”

The vampire’s eyes rose from the floor to meet Gumball’s, not with the flaming anger of their usual fights but a melancholy emptiness. The stray tears ceased to fall as a sharp inhale betrayed Marshall’s upset. “What?” he whispered.

Gumball held their eye contact for a moment, ensuring that he had Marshall’s attention, hoping that he would understand. “You _were_ my biggest regret. Two years ago. When I could finally admit that I had feelings for you, when I finally realised that I- I loved you. I regretted _everything_ , Marshall. I regretted that I had to fall for you, that I would never admit it, that… That you would _never_ love me back. And that made me hate you, _so_ much.  That you could just go do anything you wanted, be with whoever you wanted. I couldn’t do that. I had to be Prince, I had to be ‘ _responsible,_ ’” he spat out the word with distaste, pausing to gather his breath. “But, two years ago you made me forget that regret. You decided I was worth your time. For who knows what reason, you liked my need to act superior, to be proper and royal. You even put up with this _stupid_ obsession with pink, for Glob’s sake!..”

“And when we finally had that night together, that stupid night where you forgot to invite anyone, you made me regret that I waited so long.” Their eyes never broke contact, even as Gumball’s calm exterior crumbled into heaved breaths and tears. The Prince took a moment to compose himself, but failed to do so. Using the back of his hand as a tissue, he wiped away the wetness on his cheek, eyes finally looking away from Marshall’s. “And right now, I regret that I didn’t tell you this before. I understand if you want to leave,” he mumbled like a child, eyes on his feet, “but before you do, just know this. I may have regretted the feelings that you gave me, and that I was too much of a coward to act… But I never regretted you.”

With a stuttered inhale, Gumball turned his back to Marshall, walking sullenly from the room. He made no sound, but the tears fell effortlessly from his eyes.

“You’re not the only one with regrets.” The voice halted Gumball’s movement. He froze, waiting for Marshall to continue, but couldn’t bring himself to face the vampire.

“You were the first person who refused to put up with my shit; the only one who didn’t just dismiss me as a vampire or a demon. You were the only one who I could trust to be honest with me, the only one I _can_ trust.” A hand fell on Gumball’s shoulder, and he heard the light patter of Marshall’s feet falling to the floor. “I regret everything that I’ve ever done to make you feel this way. And I’m sorry that I’ve ever made you feel anything other than a member of royalty.”

It took a minute for the words to reach Gumball, for him to realise what was being said. Slowly, he turned to face Marshall.

His black hair stuck up in tufts where his hands had grasped in frustration, and his skin had taken on an even paler hue than usual. Gumball himself was in disarray, his hair flat and unkempt and skin flushed at the cheeks and neck. It took two failed attempts before Gumball could speak.

“I’ve never felt anything less than a king when I’m with you.” A smile wavered on his lips, as it fought against the tears that flowed. Their eyes met before Marshall swept Gumball into his arms, the two huddled in a close embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Marshall whispered.

“Me too,” Gumball spoke in a quiet, sniffley tone.

They both remained locked together, seemingly suspended in time as they continued to embrace. When they finally separated their fingers remained intertwined.

Marshall turned to Gumball, hands moving to cup his elbows as he pulled the Prince closer to him. “Hey,” he mused. “Two years we’ve been together. One little regret from the past isn’t going to change anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Gumball muttered.

“Good.” The two stood together, basking in their newfound peace. “Hey, next time, tell me if you’re having any doubts. That way I can slap some sense into you without the tears, understood?”

“Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> For HeichousWaifu, thanks for the prompt! :)


End file.
